


Red Room

by MidnightChardonnay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightChardonnay/pseuds/MidnightChardonnay
Summary: Ginny and Hermione make plans for a romantic weekend getaway, while their men shop for the perfect gifts. Hermione and Draco try to spice things up, and Ginny has a secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SecretAdmirerFicExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SecretAdmirerFicExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hermione and Ginny plan an extraordinarily romantic getaway while Draco and Harry try to find the perfect gifts. Everyone is so worried about the other not being happy, which leads to two pregnancies to make their nights wild.

 

"You're WHAT?!?!" 

"Jeez, Hermione. Calm down," Ginny replied, rolling her eyes at her best friend.

The two women had just sat down for lunch at a little cafe in Diagon Alley. Ginny had been acting strangely all day— fidgeting, chewing on her bottom lip; almost nervous. So unlike Ginny. When they'd finally gotten to the restaurant and sat down at their table, she'd just blurted it out.

"Does Harry know?" Hermione's mind kept flicking between images of what Harry's face may have looked like upon hearing the words.

"No! I'm...I'm not sure how to tell him. I have kind of been avoiding him since I figured it out." Ginny looked down at her hands, slightly ashamed at having kept this secret from Harry for over a week. She had been trying to come up with a way to tell him, without sending him into shock. St. Mungo's was definitely NOT on the list of places to visit on this Valentine's Day weekend. 

It really was such a silly Muggle holiday, anyway. The girls wouldn't even have considered planning anything, but they'd heard— from Ron's blabbering mouth— that their wizards were up to something. Something that involved shopping. For Draco and Harry, shopping was definitely not normal. 

 

XxXxXxX

 

Draco and Harry wandered in and out of several shops in Muggle London. Not really knowing what he was looking for, Draco just kind of followed Harry around, waiting for something to jump out at him. He didn't want to go the usual route; no books, no quills or parchment, nothing...practical. He really wanted to blow her away. 

The problem was, Harry kept going into every bloody jewelry store they walked by. He was determined to find the perfect ring, to go with his perfect proposal, and his perfect relationship. Draco wasn't jealous, not really; and he definitely was not attracted to Ginny. The two of them just made it look so easy. They never bickered or raised their voices to each other. These days, it seemed all it took to get Hermione to raise her voice was for him to look at her. He didn't know what to do. 

That's why this year was so important to him. It just had to be perfect. 

 

XxXxXxX 

 

Harry looked calm and carefree on the outside, but inside he was freaking out. He had to get it right. This was forever, after all. Everything he looked at just seemed too….not Ginny. He wanted something that reflected her personality. Something wild, raw, and just her. 

She'd been acting so distant over the last week. She was constantly making excuses to not be around him; going to work early, coming home late, then going straight to bed. She'd already be asleep when he would crawl in shortly after her. He kept a happy face on, smiling when he was around their friends and family, laughing at the right moments. But inside, he was panicking. 

He had it all planned out; he knew exactly what he was going to say. Now he just had to find the ring. The perfect ring for his perfect girlfriend. Before she distanced herself from him for good. 

 

XxXxXxX 

 

Arriving home after her lunch with Ginny, Hermione was mentally drained. She really needed to sit down and work through more of the details for their big weekend, but she was just so tired. She made herself a cup of tea, and sat down on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her. She began leafing through the pages she'd brought home— beach-side resorts, mountain lodges, city skyscrapers...she just didn't know. Draco had enough money to go anywhere in the world, several times over. He was used to lavish holidays. She needed to make this one different— it had to be special. 

Her mind kept wandering back to Ginny. She couldn't imagine being in the same position. She and Draco seemed to be drifting apart recently. They were arguing over the most minute things— who cleaned up last, what to eat for supper, who initiated...well, nevermind that. It had been several weeks since they'd last been intimate, when a few months ago, they'd been at each other every chance they got. 

Setting the papers aside and finishing her tea, she headed to their bedroom. Pausing in the doorway, she looked around the space. Painted in neutral colors, it felt sort of, well, boring. The duvet was, having been unable to agree on crimson or emerald, a simple beige color. It was very comfortable, but didn't really lend anything to a more intimate atmosphere. 

Suddenly, as though someone had flipped a switch in her head, she got an idea. Nervous, but with an exciting thrill of anticipation, she knew exactly what she needed to do. 

 

XxXxXxX 

 

Draco was tired. Walking around London all day was not his idea of a good time. He still hadn't found a gift, and they were running out of time. Unlike Harry, Draco did not want to buy an engagement ring. He chuckled to himself, knowing what Hermione’s reaction would be. 

Oh, Draco. On Valentine's Day? Of all days of the year to propose, the most sappy, commercialized day had to be it, huh? So cliché. 

Of course, she'd never say it out loud. She'd be gracious and surprised. But he'd never hear the end of it. No, no. Not yet. Soon, but not quite. No, this needed to be something...else. 

As they meandered through yet another jewelry store, he noted that this one was quite a bit smaller than the others. Just a little shop, owned by a round-faced gentleman with a genuinely friendly smile. He had started to greet Draco, but was quickly redirected by Harry, giving Draco time to browse by himself. A glint of emerald green caught his eye in a side cabinet. As he moved closer to see what exactly it was, the stones seemed to change colors; from bright green to dark red, and back again, depending on how he looked at it. Alexandrite was written on a little tag at the front of the cabinet. The bracelet in the center of the display was beautiful. Dainty, but intricate vines of silver and gold swirled around several of these unique stones, wrapping around them like wisps of curly hair and steel, holding each one in place. It was so perfectly her. The colors of each of their houses, his chiseled exterior and her soft features, twining around each other to create this exquisite piece. 

As Harry was deciding what to do next, Draco sneakily had the shopkeeper wrap up his purchase, and slipped it into his pocket, handing the man the what he hoped was the correct amount of Muggle currency. Needing some air, he made arrangements with Harry to meet back outside this shop in one hour. He headed down the street, glancing in windows as he went, and trying not to imagine Hermione's face as she would open his gift. 

Several minutes later, and a few blocks away, Draco found himself walking into a dimly lit store. Deep crimson walls, and slow, sultry music assaulted his senses as he entered. Looking around, he wondered why he'd come in here. The objects he saw on display were more than a little risqué, and the way the saleswoman was eying him was making him a bit uncomfortable. 

“Welcome to The Red Room. How can we make your guilty pleasures come to life?”

Draco had no idea what to say. Was she hitting on him? It was a bit cheesy, but what did he know about this stuff? He still didn't really know how he came to be here. 

“I, uh...well, um. I don't really know.”

“Oh, honey. Don't you even worry. I know exactly what you need. A little something to spice things up? You look to be the type that likes to be in control, but don't know quite how to do that just yet. Am I close?”

“Um, sure. I mean, yeah. Maybe.” Draco was nervous. Did he want to take control? What did that really mean? He didn't want to force Hermione to do anything, but it might be nice to just...dominate? Was that what he'd heard Theo talking about? Hmmm. He'd definitely need to talk to him a bit more about that. 

“Yes,” he decided. “That sounds pretty accurate, actually.”

“Oh, good! I haven't been wrong, yet! Let's just get you a couple small things to start with. Nothing too fancy. Well, maybe just a little fancy,” the woman winked at that bit, and bustled around the store, picking up items as she went. Draco couldn't quite tell what they were exactly, but she didn't leave much room for discussion. 

She boxed up her selections, ensuring him that he wouldn't be disappointed. He walked out into the sunlight in a bit of a daze, wondering what exactly had just happened. Realizing the time, he nearly ran back to the jewelry shop. Harry was waiting outside the jewelry shop, seemingly lost in thought.

“Are you ready, then?” Harry seemed anxious. Not that Draco particularly cared after the day they'd had; but he was, in fact, ready to head back. He needed to have a chat with Theo.

 

XxXxXxX 

 

Hermione woke up to the sound of the Floo in the sitting room being activated. Stretching her sore limbs, she rose to greet Draco just as he arrived in a whoosh of green flames. He had a glint in his eye that she had only caught glimpses of in the past. He looked almost dangerous, but she wasn't afraid. Intrigued, perhaps; but definitely not afraid. 

“How was your day?” She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Anything interesting happen?”

“It was fine. Ran some errands with Harry, had a drink with Theo at the Leaky. Nothing too exciting.” The hand in his pocket fingered the ribbon on the box as he lied through his teeth. He hated being dishonest with her, but somehow, he didn't think she'd mind this time. She'd find out the truth soon enough, anyway. 

Placing a chaste kiss on her cheek, he headed to take a shower. It had been a long day. His meeting with Theo had been delightfully educational, and he was looking forward to the weekend ahead. 

Still in the other room, Hermione knew Draco was hiding something from her. She smelled the alcohol on his breath, but the meeting with Theo explained that. Still, something was off about him. Why would he meet with Theo? Sure they used to be close, but they hadn't spoken in months. Rumors of Theo’s indiscretions had spread in recent weeks, and they had drifted apart; Draco choosing to spend more time with her, and their other coupled friends, rather than in pubs with Theo as he chased down a new skirt every night. She knew Draco wasn't going behind her back with another woman, so what was it? 

Choosing to focus on getting supper ready, she pushed her concerns to the back of her mind. She had bigger things to worry about, and petty doubts were not going to ruin her weekend. 

 

XxXxXxX 

 

The rest of the week crept by excruciatingly slowly. Saturday morning, Ginny got up before the sun rose, and long before the time she knew Harry would get up. She had a lot to do before they would be ready to leave, and she still had to talk to Harry. 

She wrapped their bed in a silencing charm so she could work on packing what they'd need without waking her boyfriend; pulling out luggage, packing clothes and toiletries, and mentally preparing herself for what was to come after they left the house. 

She'd reserved a suite at the most romantic hotel in London; complete with a huge jetted tub, rose petals, and fancy chocolates. It was a little tacky, she knew, but she needed to butter him up before she hit him with the news. 

He began to stir just as she was finishing up her tasks. She tossed the last couple of items in their bag, and ran out of the room, releasing the silencing spell as she left. 

 

XxXxXxX 

 

When Harry opened his eyes, he noticed that, yet again, Ginny had already left. He thought he heard the door close as he went into the loo, but he couldn't be sure. He took a deep breath, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked tired— dark circles under his eyes, face shadowed by stubble from not shaving in two days. 

He opened the cabinet to grab his toothbrush, but found it was missing. Well that's odd, he thought. Looking around, he realized other things were out of place or missing, too. All of Ginny's makeup was gone, as well as her toothbrush and toothpaste, and his razor was absent. 

What's going on? A sudden wave of panic rushed over him. She's leaving me, isn't she? This is it. This is why she's been so distant. She's leaving. 

He ran back into the bedroom, throwing open the wardrobe drawers. Several of her favorite articles of clothing were missing, as well as her luggage. He was too afraid of what was going on to realize that some of his clothes were gone, too. 

He needed to talk to Hermione. Now. She'd know what was happening, or at least, she'd have some advice for him. She was the brightest witch of her age and one of his best friends, after all. 

He ran to the sitting room and grabbed a handful of Floo powder, tossing it onto the grate. “Hermione's Flat!” he yelled.

Nothing happened. Dammit! He thought. They must have locked it. Not knowing quite what to do now, he grabbed his broom and ran out the door. 

 

XxXxXxX 

 

Hermione woke with a start when the pounding began. What is that!? She wondered in her sleep induced haze. It took her a few seconds before she realized someone was banging on the front door. Grabbing her robe and quickly rushing out of the room before the sound could wake Draco, she went to the door. With her wand at the ready, just in case, she threw the door open. 

“What in the name of Dumbl— Oh! Harry, it's you. Do you realize what time it is?” She relaxed at the sight of her best friend, as he crashed into the room, and fell into her arms.  
“She's gone! Sh— She’s left me. Oh gods, Hermione. She's left me!” Harry was practically in hysterics. She guided him to the sofa, settling in on the cushion next to him, and patting his back.

“Harry, calm down. What do you mean she’s left you? Did you have an argument? What did she say?” Hermione tried to soothe his panic, making him walk through what had happened that morning to cause him to think she'd actually left. 

“Nothing! She didn't say anything at all. I woke up this morning, and she was just gone,” Harry explained. “We didn't fight, we don't even really talk anymore. I don't know what happened. She's just gone. Her clothes and her bag, she even took my toothbrush and razor! If she's going to leave me, why would she take my toothbrush and razor!”

It suddenly clicked in Hermione's head. It's Saturday, she realized. Ginny hadn't left him at all. She'd packed their things for the weekend. Now, how to calm Harry down without giving anything away?

Both witches had been busy planning something special for their men, and Ginny’s had involved a romantic hotel stay out of town. Of course she'd need to pack some things. 

Turning to Harry, she tried to ease his fears a bit. “Harry, do you really think Ginny would leave without telling you what you'd done? If she was leaving you, you'd have gotten an earful of exactly it was that set her off.”

Seeming to think this over, Harry calmed down a bit. He wiped his face, taking a sip of tea, and sank into the cushions. 

“I didn't think of that,” he sighed. “I'm sorry, Hermione. I don't know what got into me. You're right, you know. If something were really wrong, she'd have hexed me silly, and told me exactly what I'd done.” 

Hermione knew that he tended to react before thinking, and he often rushed to the worst conclusions possible. Once he'd realized how foolish he'd been, he said his very embarrassed goodbyes and I'm-so-sorries, and rushed out. He had plans of his own to make. 

As soon as Harry had left, Draco came into the room. 

“What in the world was that about?” He, too, knew how Harry tended to overreact. 

“Oh, you know. Just Harry being himself,” she walked got up to hug her wizard tightly, as he placed a kiss on her forehead. “He was convinced that Ginny had left him, because his toothbrush was missing.”

Draco rolled his eyes, and walked into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. This weekend was definitely going to need something a bit stronger than tea, and coffee was a good place to start.

 

XxXxXxX 

 

Hermione made up an excuse about needing to see Ginny so she could leave the house without arousing suspicion. She had preparations to tend to, and not much time left. 

Starting at The Leaky, then heading to Diagon Alley, she started setting the pieces into motion that would, hopefully, change the future of their relationship for the better. 

XxXxXxX

 

Harry had taken his time getting back home, knowing that Ginny wouldn't be there anyway. He grasped the little box in the pocket of his robe, rolling it over and over in his hands. Was he ready for this? Just that morning he'd thought she'd left him. Things has been more than a little strange lately, but he still couldn't imagine being this awkward and crazy over anyone else. 

Entering the flat he shared with Ginny, he noticed that she'd been back home at some point since that morning. There was a single white lily on the table, with a note. 

That one hotel we've always wanted to go to. 7:00 pm. Room 394. Don't be late. 

“Well, then,” he whispered aloud. “This should be interesting.”

He wasted some time showering and getting ready, which was rather difficult with most of his things missing. When it was finally time, he Apparated around the corner from the hotel. After taking a few seconds to build up his courage before walking to the door and raising his hand to knock. 

 

XxXxXxX 

 

Draco was frustrated, and beginning to edge into angry. He'd been called into work to help fix a problem at the Ministry, but no one seemed to know what the problem was exactly. He was about to give up and go home, when he was approached by his former professor, Remus Lupin. 

“Lupin. Please tell me you know why I was called here, today of all days.”

“Well, sort of,” Remus wore a look of confusion on his face. “But all I was told was to send you to Nott Manor. Something about shackles? Shacklebolt? I'm not sure. My werewolf hearing isn't quite what it used to be. Old age, I guess.”

Nott Manor? Shacklebolt? Oh, gods. What had Theo gotten into?

“Lupin! Is Theo—” But Remus was already halfway down the hallway. 

Swearing under his breath, Draco headed to the home that Theo shared with his family. His mind was a blur of childhood memories as he tore through the hallways of the beautiful mansion, screaming Theo’s name. 

“Draco!” Theo popped his head out of a door to his right. “You made it!”

“Theo! Are you in trouble? What's going on? Remus said something about Shacklebolt. Are you ok?” He looked fine, Draco thought. Happy, even. What in the bloody hell is this? 

“I'm fine, mate.” Theo grinned at the man he considered a brother. “I'm to give this to you, and tell you to go to the Leaky.” Theo handed Draco a box. Matte black with an emerald green ribbon holding it shut, Draco took it hesitantly. Turning it over in his hands, he was even more curious that it made no noise at all. If not for the slight weight of it, Draco would have thought it to be empty. 

“The Leaky, you say? I suppose further instructions will be there?” Draco was beginning to feel like he was being set up. 

“That's right,” Theo responded. “Let's have a drink together soon, eh?”

Agreeing to a drink next week— he'd sure need one after this— Draco Disapparated with a crack.

He found himself hoping this was almost over with; he was growing increasingly impatient to get back home to his beautiful witch. This was supposed to be the most romantic day of the year, and it was turning out to be a mess. Upon entering, Hannah looked up at him with a wicked gleam in her eye. 

“Sit down,” she instructed him with a smile. “Be right back.”

Hermione understood that work took priority over most things, but if this took much longer, she was not going to be happy, and all the gifts and jewelry in the world wouldn't help. 

He felt a hand clap onto his shoulder, and turned to look into the steel grey eyes of Sirius Black. 

“Cousin!” Sirius exclaimed, almost too gleefully. “So good to see you.”

“Sirius. How are you?” Draco asked cautiously. Something was going on, and it seemed he was the only one who didn't know what it was. 

“Can't complain. Every day I'm not in Azkaban is a good day.” Sirius winked at him. He actually winked. “You're to drink this,” pausing to gesture at the strange-looking concoction Hannah had just set down in front of him, “and go straight home. Your final instructions will be there.”

He eyed the drink in front of him. If it gets me out of here and home faster, fine. Draco picked up the goblet and drank it down quickly. It tasted fine. He didn't feel any different. Maybe it was just a drink. Shrugging off his concerns, he decided to Floo home; not wanting to Apparate again after whatever that drink was. A handful of Floo powder and a whoosh of green flames later and he was finally going home. 

 

XxXxXxX

 

The minute Harry walked in the hotel room door, he knew everything was going to be ok. It was a little odd, though— pink and blue balloons were everywhere. He looked toward the window, where Ginny stood with her back to him. Hands braced on the windowsill. Her shoulders shook slightly. Is she...crying? 

“Ginny! Love, are you alright?” Harry rushed over to her. She had tears on her cheeks, but she didn't look sad. She looked— well, she was glowing. 

Ginny turned to face him. It was the first time she'd looked into his beautiful green eyes in over a week. Suddenly, she couldn't figure out why she hadn't told him before. 

“Happy Valentine's Day, Harry,” she said. “I'm pregnant.”

Harry couldn't breathe. Had she just said pregnant? He just stared at her, mouth hanging open. 

“Harry? Harry, say something,” Ginny urged. 

Suddenly, Harry fell to the floor. He'd landed on both knees, but he didn't care. He would beg if he had to. 

“Ginevra Weasley, please— please marry me.”

Ginny nodded tearfully, and Harry stood to kiss her. Inches from her face, she suddenly pushed away, bolting for the bathroom. Harry rushed after her, and pulled her hair back, just as she began heaving into the toilet. 

It may not have gone quite as planned, but it was the best day of Harry's life. 

 

XxXxXxX 

 

Draco was finally home. He stepped out of the Floo, and looked around, noting how quiet it was; he wondered if Hermione was even there. Was there more? Oh gods, if he had to go to one more place, he might lose it altogether. 

He wondered again what was in the box he held in his hands. As he ran a finger over the ribbon, words started to materialize. 

Find your gift where you lay your head

Where he lays his head? What was that supposed to mean? In his bed? His pillow?

As he neared their bedroom, he thought he heard soft music coming from somewhere. He opened the door slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the dim light. He took a step back, confused a bit as the space didn't resemble the bedroom he had previously shared with Hermione. The once light colored walls were now a deep red. The tan duvet was a dark slate grey, with silver sheets peeking out. Candles floated around the room, making shadows dance. 

In the middle of the bed, his gorgeous— and very naked— witch was kneeling, head down, legs slightly spread apart, hands clasped behind her back. She was stunning. He couldn't imagine a more perfect woman. 

Slowly, he bent down, using a finger to lift her chin. “What is this, love?”

She looked away briefly, but then met his eyes. “I know things have gotten a bit...routine. I just thought, maybe, we could try something new.”

She glanced at the box he held in his hands. The one Theo had given him. He lifted the lid, and gasped. How did she know? he thought. 

The box held a length of green satin, long enough to tie around her head. A blindfold? She wants me to blindfold her? Lifting it out, he found a set of soft leather cuffs attached to a strap. Oooh, shackles. Not Shacklebolt.

The thought of blindfolding Hermione and cuffing her to their bed had Draco’s blood rushing south. As awareness dawned on him, he realized she set all of this up having no idea where he had been shopping. How did I get so lucky? He didn't know, but thanked every higher power he could think of for bringing her to him. 

“We will be coming back to this in just a moment,” he started, “but first, I have something for you.” He kissed her beautiful lips, and pulled her into his lap. 

Taking the box out of his pocket, he opened it. Her eyes lit up when she saw it. She glanced up at him, a huge smile stretching across her face, before returning to the bracelet.

“Draco, it's gorgeous! How did you— nevermind. Put it on me, please?” She was positively beaming. He lifted it out of the box, wrapping it gently around her wrist. She twisted her arm back and forth, watching the stones catching the soft light of the room.

He pulled her close to him, and captured her lips with his own. As she wrapped her arms around his waist, she felt the edge of another box. 

“Another, present? Draco, this is too much already.” Hermione pouted a bit, not wanting him to think he needed to buy her gifts for her to love him.

He had all but forgotten that one. “Later,” he replied. “First, back on your knees, please.”

She gasped at the authoritative timbre his voice had taken on, heat rushing straight between her thighs as she did as she was told. 

This was going to be fun. 

 

XxXxXxX 

 

After several hours of trying new things, multiple orgasms for Hermione, and finally opening the box from The Red Room, Draco knew what he had to do. It wasn't technically Valentine's Day anymore, being well past midnight. 

As he knelt between her legs, he looked lovingly at the emerald jewels biting into her peaked nipples. When the woman at the store had put them in the box, he'd had no idea what they were. He'd gone straight to Theo for directions, and was now incredibly pleased at his surprise purchase.

He leaned over her body, pressing teasing kisses to her breasts around the clamps. He trailed his lips up to her neck, taking her earlobe gently between his teeth. 

“You, Hermione Granger, are incredible. Without even knowing what I was shopping for, somehow we ended up on the same page.” He paused for a moment, steeling himself for what he was going to say next. 

“You never cease to amaze me. You challenge me at every step, keeping me on my toes. I never want to spend another day without you in my arms. Would you please do me the immense honor of becoming my wife?”

Hermione was stunned. Tears immediately filled her eyes. “What?” He had rendered her speechless. 

“Marry me, Hermione.”

She threw her arms around him and fiercely kissed his lips. Pulling away only to move to his neck. 

“Yes,” she whispered. “A thousand times, yes.”

Sighing in relief, Draco pulled back to lock eyes with her before removing the clamps, and sinking himself deep into her body. 

 

XxXxXxX 

 

One year later

 

Draco looked around the room, filled with the smiling faces of his friends. She stood near the fireplace chatting with Ginny, her back to him. He eased up behind his wife wrapping his arms around her waist. As she turned slightly toward him, a pair of steel grey eyes peered up at him from under her hair. He leaned in to kiss the chubby cheek of their newborn, lingering to breath in that sweet baby smell. 

Harry was across the room, his son sleeping, resting on his shoulder as he talked to Sirius, Remus was chatting with Neville, probably about something incredibly boring, judging by the serious looks on their faces, and Theo was nuzzling the neck of the woman he had been seeing for the last couple of months. The pink and red streamers, heart-shaped balloons, and sappy love songs floating through the air didn't bother him anymore. After the events of this day last year, they’d all agreed that maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so cheesy after all.


End file.
